Search applications and systems can provide search capabilities to locate and retrieve information in an online environment. Within industries dealing with financial services or other credit-related industries, search applications and systems can be required to search or otherwise access large amounts of data, such as terabytes of data, and return a result in less than a second.
Previous solutions for providing sub-second search capabilities of data sources can require that data be stored in a common format. Previous solutions do not provide intelligent searches of data sources including data in different formats in a manner that can provide a response in less than a second. Accordingly, such solutions can require data to be converted to a common or proprietary format in order to search or otherwise access the data.
Systems and methods are therefore desirable that can conduct intelligent parallel searches of multiple data sources.